The Little Rascal
by xemluvszanessax
Summary: Sequel to Finding Out The Truth. Four years later Niley have a beautiful son called Jamie, Nick gets a taste of looking after Jamie for one day while he's on a sugar rush. NILEY


**A/N: Hey everyone, this is the sequel to Finding Out The Truth, I suggest you read that one shot before this one so you will understand a bit better, but I don't know if it stands okay on its own :) I don't own anything whatsoever other than my imagination and the time I have spent writing this. I hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think. **

**The Little Rascal**

Four years later Nick and Miley had a beautiful four year old son called Jamie. He had soft brown curly hair and aqua blue eyes just like his Mom. They both had never been so happy in their entire life; they were lucky that he wasn't loud and had a lot of tantrums; instead he was sweet and cute and loved by everyone.

Jamie wanted to be just like his Daddy, he followed him everywhere copying exactly what he does. Nick found it funny, Miley just found it adorable. Their three dogs loved and adored Jamie, Jamie loved them back just as much; the dogs were gentle with him and protected him all the time. They didn't have to tell them do so, they did it instantly.

Miley couldn't be happier with her life, Jamie was amazing and she wouldn't change it for the world. Miley stayed at home throughout the first couple years of his life while Nick worked at his record label. She loved staying home playing with him and making cakes. But he sure wore her out all the time. By the time Nick arrived home from work every evening Miley had been in bed asleep. He was staring to get frustrated, because he has his needs, and to be honest he wasn't getting any.

xx

Nick groaned as he felt the bed move around underneath him. He turned over and buried his head in the pillow.

"Daddy! Wake up!" Jamie shouted jumping up and down on the bed trying to wake Nick up. He jumped once more and flopped down onto his back. Nick groaned at the weight.

"Come on Daddy! Play with me!" He whined as Nick just laid there.

Nick sighed to himself then turned over quickly causing Jamie to fly to the other side of the bed. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. Nick dived at him quickly and started tickling his sides.

Jamie squealed, squirmed and moved side to side laughing loudly. "Daddy! Stop!" he giggled throwing his arms around almost hitting Nick in the face.

"What's wrong buddy? Can't you take the tickle monster?" Nick asked laughing at his son squirming around. Jamie laughed loudly and shook his head quickly trying to get away from the tickling hands.

They both stopped moving when they heard someone clear their throat at the door. Nick turned around and saw Miley standing at the door with a smile. He turned around to Jamie. "Quick Jamie! It's the crazy Mommy!" he exclaimed lifting up the bedcovers so Jamie and he could hide underneath. Jamie gasped and dived under the cover's with his Dad.

Miley laughed from her place at the door. She took a step forward. "Where is he? Where's Jamie?" she said stalking forward towards the bed. She laughed to herself when she saw the covers move around and her sons laughter.

She pounced on the bed on top of Nick being careful not to land on Jamie and hurt him. She tickled him through the covers and her smile widened when she heard him squeal. Nick flipped her over came up from the covers and started tickling her. Jamie came up and joined in with his Daddy tickling his Mommy.

Miley giggled and moved around quickly just like Jamie did when she walked in. "Guys! No! Stop it, I can't breathe!" she exclaimed. Nick released his hands and sat back in the bed. Jamie let go and moved so Miley could lean back against the bed board next to Nick.

"Jeez, what a good way to be woken up" Nick said running his fingers through his messy hair.

Miley laughed and leant onto his side.

Jamie sat at their feet and smiled at his parents. "Mommy what are we doing today?" Jamie asked sweetly.

Miley smiled. "Well today I'm pretty busy, I need to get the shopping, buy a few things. You need to come with me"

Jamie groaned. "But Mom! It's so boring, I wanna stay here with Daddy!"

"Daddy's got to go to work today Jamie, your gunna be with me all day." Miley explained ruffling his hair.

Jamie sighed. "I wanna go to work with Daddy! Please Mom please!" he said getting excited; he smiled widely at his parents.

Miley sighed. "It's up to Daddy Jamie, he's very busy" Jamie pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Nick laughed to himself at the face he was making; it reminded him so much of Miley.

"I'll tell you what. I'll let you come to work with me today, as long as you behave and don't interfere too much okay?" Nick explained as Jamie's face lit up.

Jamie flung himself at Nick. "I will, I promise!"

Nick laughed and ruffled Jamie's curls. "Alright go and get dressed munchkin. In to something smartish." Jamie nodded and ran out of the room happily.

Miley turned and smiled at Nick. "You're seriously taking him to work and leaving me with peace for one day?"

Nick nodded. "Yep, but when I get home I wanna find you in bed with the present I got you for your birthday alright?" he said climbing out of the bed turning around to see Miley with a blush on her face.

He kissed her cheek. "See you tonight" he said smiling as he walked into the bathroom.

xx

Nick and Jamie walked into the record company's office together, Nick was wearing a black suit with his sun glasses on and Jamie was wearing the same, making the same movements his Dad was. The receptionist looked up and smiled at them both and pressed the button under the desk for the elevator to come.

Jamie had only been to the offices a couple of times, but only for a short time with Miley since Nick was always pretty busy.

Nick pulled off his sun glasses and stood by the elevator, he looked down at his son who was standing right next to him in his cute little suit. The doors opened and Nick walked in making sure Jamie got in carefully.

"Okay Jamie, there's a lot of people recording music in here today, were going to have to stand in and listen to a few of them. If you don't like them don't say it to their face, okay?" Nick said looking down, he smiled when Jamie nodded.

"So if they are really bad I can't tell them, what if they are good? Can I say they are?" Jamie asked looking at Nick questionably. Nick nodded.

"Yeah you can tell them, and everyone he should be good. I chose them after all. The best band are The Cruel Intentions okay?" Nick said as the doors opened.

Jamie nodded. "Okay, I get it." He said following Nick out of the doors, he looked around and spotted a giant box full of lolly pops. He gasped.

Nick looked down and him wondering what he was looking at.

"Daddy! Can I have a lolly pop!" Jamie asked running over to the box. Nick laughed and nodded. "Only one okay." Jamie smiled excitedly; he put his hand into the box and pulled out one lolly.

"You know where my office is right Jamie? I need to talk to my assistant quickly, come straight to my room okay?" Jamie nodded as Nick walked off to his office. Jamie smiled to himself and stuck his hand into the box. He pulled out a few more lollies and stuck them into his pockets.

He laughed and ran down the hallway to Nick's office and opened the door sucking a lolly pop.

xx

A few hours later Jamie was on a sugar rush, he had eaten all the lolly's in his pockets and Nick didn't know why he was acting so hyper. Jamie ran down the hallway shouting at the people who were looking at him.

"Hey Mr tall guy! I'm Jamie Jonas. This is my Daddy's company you know. He really likes cheese and farts a lot, they really smell!" he said holding his nose. The guy laughed and ruffled his hair, Jamie smiled and ran along the corridor around the corner.

Nick came running along the hallway a few moments later. "Excuse me have you seen a boy about this high." Nick asked the same guy Jamie talked to earlier. "Brown short hair, wearing a suit with chocolate stains?"

The guys laughed. "Yeah I have, he's a cute boy, he was just talking to me about some very interesting stuff."

Nick cringed. "Well, he keeps running away, I don't know where he gets all this energy from! I don't know how my wife does it!" Nick exclaimed exhausted.

The guy laughed. "He will calm down shortly, probably fall asleep somewhere." Nick nodded and thanked him. He started to walk away, an intern approached him.

"Excuse me Mr Jonas." Nick turned around quickly.

"Yes, can this be quick my sons just run off and I have no idea what he's telling people." The intern nodded.

"We have run out of lolly pop's and I was wondering whether I should go buy another box." He explained holding the box in front of him.

Nick looked at it quickly then realised why Jamie has been hyper. "Oh Jesus. Just buy and new one tomorrow when my sons not here okay?" the intern nodded and Nick ran down the hallway.

xx

"No offence but this song sucks." Jamie said leaning against the sound board next to a producer. "It needs something else!"

The artists in the recording booth looked through the glass and asked the producer who he was.

"I am Jamie Jonas, my Daddy owns this company! He is so cool, I ate all these lolly pops today!" Jamie said to everyone. The artists gasped when they realised who he was.

"I think you need more drums. Can you get drums mister?" Jamie asked picking out a chocolate from his pocket and put it into his mouth.

The producer nodded and played the track with a bit more drums. "See! It's better now, it doesn't suck anymore!" Jamie said jumping around on the couch that's in the room.

The artists nodded and came out of the recording booth. "Your right! It does sound better thanks Jamie!"

Jamie smiled and jumped around. "It's okay, I like to help. I wanna be just like my Daddy one day!"

The door to the room swung open and Nick came rushing in. "Jamie there you are! What are you doing in here?" he asked looking around the room; he walked over to Jamie and tried to get him to stop jumping around.

"I'm really sorry if he said something guys" Nick apologised.

They shook their heads. "No apology needed, he helped us out big time. He chose some new drums to add on and now the track is awesome! Isn't it Jamie?"

Jamie nodded. "Yep! It doesn't suck anymore Daddy!"

Nick laughed and cleared his throat embarrassed. "I'm sure it didn't suck Jamie."

The artists laughed. "Basically it did, now Jamie's helped us out its awesome!"

Jamie smiled and opened the door to the room. "Bye guys!" he exclaimed running out of the room before Nick could catch him.

"Jeez, where do you get this energy boy?" Nick asked himself running out of the room after him.

xx

Later that day Nick and Jamie arrived home earlier than Nick normally does. Nick was exhausted. He climbed out of the car and picked up Jamie out of the back who was sleeping peacefully after his sugar rush. Nick yawned as he walked up the path.

Miley opened the door smiling at them both. "How was your day Nick?" Nick grunted in response and carried Jamie up the stairs.

Miley laughed and followed him up stairs. "I take it you have had a taste of what it feels like having him for one day?"

Nick snorted and placed Jamie down on his bed and tucked him under the covers taking off his shoes and jacket.

"More like two years, he ate every single piece of candy in the entire building and ran around telling artists that their songs sucked and I fart a lot!" he exclaimed walking into their bed room.

Miley laughed as Nick flopped onto the bed face down and let out a long breath. "I guess you don't wanna see the present you got me on huh?" she said un doing her top. Nick jumped off the bed quickly.

"Hell yes!"

**The end. **

**So how was it? I think this basically sucked, it didn't really have any Niley bits in it, unless you count the very last bit. But oh well, the one shot before this has entirely Niley stuff. But I have wanted to write a sequel for this since is posted the first one and this idea came to me while I was at work, and my bosses little son came in and was causing havoc and messing everything up, but he was so cute! Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! **

**I love you all Emma :)**

**Oh and there's a new Niley story in the making, stay tuned for that! **


End file.
